Good Day
by Park Ninnie
Summary: It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out witch from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.
1. Chapter 1 : Drop Out Slytherin

**Title : Good Day  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing(s) : Harry/Nina (OC) & Ron/Hermione (slight references)  
>Minor Character(s) : Weasley family and Marcus Flint<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out wizard from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : I originally meant for this to be a FredOC story but the plot just didn't go well with the prankster in my eyes. Be nice and review :)  
>P.S. The lyrics belong to this youtuber : ashilia4life. Credit to her for the lyrics :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Weasley's were new to the muggle world. Everything they saw fascinated them, from cars to the muggles themselves. They watched as the people walked past them, eyes wide with fascination. Muggle clothes had really caught their eyes, they noticed how it was more comfortable than wearing robes that always billowed around them in the wind.<p>

Harry and Hermione wanted to introduce the muggle world to Ron. Ron had only agreed to go if his family could go too. The only ones who agreed to go were Fred, George, and Percy. Arthur and Molly had taken the leave of their children as a chance to spend time together. So this is how the four wizard born boys found themselves in muggle London.

"This cafe has the best drinks and live entertainment." said Harry, pointing out a cafe.

"There's a girl there who performs regular gigs." added Hermione. "She's a really sweet thing. She's a wizard too but she dropped out from school."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"She wanted to sing."

Ron snorted. "How lovely."

Hermione frowned and pinched his arm hard. He yelped and pulled his arm away, looking at his arm as the blood rose to the surface, skin turning a purple color. Harry, Fred, George, and Percy gulped. They knew better than to anger Hermione. She can get really violent, and the boys didn't have the heart -or they were too scared of her- to fight back. Hermione and Harry led them into the cafe. They were seated at a table near the small stage. The six ordered their drinks. As the waiter walked away a girl with short black curly hair and straight cut bangs stepped onto the stage. Her floral jumper and straw hat added to the childish and innocent look. She smiled to the small audience as she adjusted the mic, captivating them.

"This song is called Good Day." she said and tuned her guitar. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth, softly spoken words coming out from her bubble gum pink lips.

_Why's the sky so much bluer than I thought it would be?_  
><em>Why's the breeze so much cooler? Just like the sea?<em>  
><em>Don't pretend you don't know that you can't even hear Should we try to forget? Change the subject and see?<em>  
><em>Should we just kiss right now?<em>  
><em>Just you and me?<em>

_Tear starts to fall as I look in your eyes I try to smile so don't be too surprised Why are you like this now?_  
><em>What are you saying to me?<em>  
><em>The things we have talked about has drifted away<em>  
><em>Crying out loud with you here<em>  
><em>Emotions have taken over my heart<em>  
><em>I like you<em>  
><em>Baby you<em>  
><em>I like you <em>  
><em>What should I do?<em>

There was a short pause in the lyrics, the guitar carrying on its melodies and notes. The raven haired girl made sure to make eye contact with the audience. She allowed a soft smile to light her face as she closed her eyes, mouth opening to sing.

_Was there something wrong with my hairstyle today?_  
><em>Were my clothes just not that appealing today?<em>  
><em>Don't pretend you don't know Did you really forget?<em>  
><em>Should I just play it off and continue as friends?<em>  
><em>Should I just stick it out? Or ask you out?<em>

_Tear starts to fall as I look in your eyes I try to smile so don't be too surprised Why are you like this now?_  
><em>What are you saying to me?<em>  
><em>The things we have talked about has drifted away<em>  
><em>Crying out loud with you here<em>  
><em>Emotions have taken over my heart<em>  
><em>I like you<em>  
><em>Baby you<em>  
><em>I like you<em>  
><em>What should I do?<em>

There was another lyric pause, the audience was already captivated by the soft sweet voice. Harry watched the girl sway her hips as she plucked the strings of the guitar, smiling so brightly. He could see how much fun she was having. Her light brown eyes locked with his for a moment. She smiled again, her eyes crinkling in the corners to show an eye smile. Harry sucked in a breath and blushed.

_Please don't say that we're through  
>Lets start over new<br>Its just me and you (It's just me and you)_  
><em>I'm going crazy I-I need you baby I believe we'll make it through<em>

_Tears start to fall as I look in your eyes  
>I try a smile so don't be too surprised<br>Boy come away with me  
>That's how it ought to be<br>I promise to love you baby starting today  
>Crying aloud with you here<br>Emotions have taken over my heart  
>I like you<br>Baby you  
>I like you<em>

_One, Two I'm in my dream_

Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and the rest of the audience gaped as the girl's voice went up three octaves. Hermione and Harry beamed, cheering loudly for her. They got weird looks but they paid no mind.

_Today was a good day._

She played the last notes of the song and smiled. She bowed her head, black curls bouncing forward.

"Thank you." She said. She started to walk offstage when Hermione and Harry waved her over. She nodded and held up a finger, telling them to wait. She disappeared for about five minutes. She returned moments later, taking a seat next to Harry. The waiter came with the drinks. He handed them out and handed a strawberry and creme frappe to the girl. She looked up at the waiter, surprised.

"I didn't order this." she said.

"It's on the house." said the waiter. He left with a wink. Hermione scoffed as she watched the waiter leave.

"Kevin still after you?" asked Hermione. The girl nodded and sipped her drink. She smiled and looked at the Weasley's, just noticing them.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nina Park."

"Nice to meet you." They said and each shook her hand, introducing themselves. She looked at the four red heads then at Hermione. She leaned over Harry who leaned back into the cushioned seat behind him to give her space. She turned to give him an apologetic smile. He gave her a reassuring one and gestured to Hermione.

"Which one is your lovely boo?" she whispered.

"The shortest one." replied Hermione. Nina slyly sneaked a peek at the four and nodded.

"The one scarfing down his drink." she sniggered. Hermione playfully nudged her and giggled. "I'm only jokin' Mione! He's the ying to your yang. And when you have a girl name her after me, yeah?"

Hermione was taking a sip from her mocha frappe. She choked and Harry went to clap a hand on her back. She coughed and looked at Nina, a slight glare to her wide eyes.

"Mione is that a no?" the childish girl pouted. She sat back into the cushion, thigh to thigh with Harry. Harry tried not to freak, he saw Fred flashing him sly grins and George waggling his eyebrows, the comical innuendos rolling off of them. He stuck his tongue out at them.

"Only if you do the same for me." Hermione said.

Nina scoffed and crossed her arms, that childish pout on her bubble gum pink lips. "No one wants to marry a girl with the mentality of a five year old."

"Hmm says you."

She rolled her eyes playfully and looked at the four red heads. "Are you lot graduated?"

The four nodded. "Do you still use magic?" asked Percy, bringing his voice down. She nodded.

"I didn't stop learning magic when I dropped out of school. I still had my school books and all. I taught myself."

Percy beamed at her. "What was your strongest subject?"

"Charms, Arithmancy, and Potions."

Before Percy could start a conversation on school Ron cut in. "What house were you sorted in?"

"Slytherin." she replied. The four Weasley's stared at her, dumbstruck at how someone who seemed so bright and happy could be sorted into Slytherin. Harry and Hermione had been shocked when they found out. "Took that hat a damned long time to sort me. I was stuck between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Had me sitting there for about an hour. You lot remember. The girl who sat there waiting to be sorted."

"That was you?" blurted Ron. She nodded.

"I was ready to grab the hat and shove it down into Oliver Wood's pumpkin juice since he was sitting so near." she said. "I guess the hat took a notice to my 'plotting' mind and sorted me."

"You were the seeker for six years!" Fred said, remembering. She nodded and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I missed playing Quidditch. I had an eye for fast moving things." she said. "Marcus Flint was watching the first year Slytherin's, saw I had an eye for fast things. He asked Madam Hooch to borrow me so he could teach me."

"People often said he had a soft spot for you." said Harry. She shrugged as if it were nothing.

"He treated me like a little sister. He wouldn't let that Malfoy into the team if that meant kicking me off."

"Never knew Flint to be like that." the twins said.

"Are you still in contact with him?" asked Percy. "You two sound joined at the hip."

She nodded and hummed. "We share a flat in the wizarding world. It's a pain the arse to be apparating back and forth between here and there."

Harry scowled. He hadn't thought the two to be that close. He refrained from hissing and smiled.

"You were a great seeker!" said Ron. "I hated to admit it at that one match where you caught the snitch before Harry but you were awesome!"

She beamed. "Thanks. I'd give anything to play a game."

The twins shared a look. "We have a Quidditch set at the Burrow. If you like we could play a game."

"Really?"

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Game of Quidditch

**Title : Good Day  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing(s) : Harry/Nina (OC) & Ron/Hermione (slight references)  
>Minor Character(s) : Weasley family, Marcus Flint, &amp; Oliver Wood<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language & talk about body parts.  
>Summary : It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out wizard from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : I originally meant for this to be a FredOC story but the plot just didn't go well with the prankster in my eyes. Be nice and review :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The seven apparated just outside of the Burrow, shocking a Ginny who was degnoming the garden. She jumped and turned to see them. She punched the twins and Ron for scaring her. Nina giggled and introduced herself to Ginny. Ginny had taken a quick liking to the girl. When she found out what they were doing at the Burrow she ran inside to beg Molly, the mum of the household to play with the others. The seven entered the house, Ron going to the kitchen to find something to scarf down. Hermione followed Ron. Molly and Arthur were surprised to see the girl. They would be even more surprised later when they found out she was a Slytherin. Charlie poked his head in from the kitchen.<p>

"I heard Quidditch." he said. The twins laughed.

"We were 'bout to play a game Charlie." the twins said.

"Want to play?" asked Nina. Charlie raised his eyebrows at the innocent but suggestive question. Percy noticed the look and almost gagged. He playfully pushed his brother.

"You sir, are a pedophile." he whispered to his brother. Charlie just laughed and waved him off.

"Dear, you are very sweet." complimented Molly. "I'd like to meet your parents."

"Ahh," she scratched the back of her head. "My parents passed away while I was in my third year."

Molly instantly brought the girl into one of her motherly embraces. Nina almost choked at the sudden hug but otherwise hid it well. She returned the hug, beaming when Molly released her.

"Who do you live with dear?"

"Marcus Flint." she said. Charlie, Molly, and Arthur looked at the raven haired girl with wide eyes. They tried to process it through their brains that she was living with a brute who was part troll. It didn't seem to register that much so they just nodded their heads.

"You can always call me mum and Arthur dad." said Molly. "Harry's been doing that for years. And we wouldn't mind if you liked to stay over sometimes."

"Of course, thank you mum and dad." she beamed at them, eye smile making the two parents melt and hug her. She hugged them back.

"I got the Quidditch set!" yelled Ginny as she lugged the big trunk downstairs. Charlie took it from his sister and stepped out, followed by the others. Ron and Hermione were already outside waiting. They gathered and decided on assigning parts.

**Charlie's Team :**  
><em>Nina - Seeker<em>  
><em>George - Beater<em>  
><em>Ginny - Chaser<em>  
><em>Charlie - Keeper<em>

**Harry's Team :**  
><em>Harry - Seeker<em>  
><em>Fred - Beater<em>  
><em>Percy - Chaser<em>  
><em>Ron - Keeper<em>

Hermione settled for being score keeper and referee. Molly and Arthur grabbed some seats to watch the game. They borrowed the broom's that the Weasley's had. Their clothes were transfigured to the uniform. They all kicked off, taking their places. Harry and Nina hovered high above the game, watching as Hermione released the snitch first. She let the bludgers free and took the quaffle in her hands. She whistled and threw up the quaffle, the game starting. Harry and Nina kept an eye for the snitch, George and Fred were beating bludgers at each other and the opposite team. Ron and Charlie guarded the hoops closely. Percy and Ginny dove for the quaffle. Percy caught the quaffle, flying to the hoops Charlie was guarding. He tried his best to avoid the bludgers. Ginny sneaked behind Percy and snatched it from him. She made a quick swerve to the left, heading for the hoops Ron was guarding. She threw the quaffle through one ring.

"10 points to Charlie's team!" announced Hermione.

The game continued and Harry had decided on watching Nina instead. He noticed the wind blowing her hair, making her look like a model. He blinked as she suddenly dove toward the ground and it hit him, he was supposed to be looking for the snitch. He dove after her. She turned around to look at Harry and smiled, she loved a good game of Quidditch. She leaned forward, gaining speed and made a quick swerve to the right, the snitch flying straight into her hand. She cheered and held the snitch up. Charlie, George, and Ginny cheered too.

"150 points to Charlie's team!" announced Hermione. "Charlie wins!"

Harry was too late to stop his broom so he ran straight into Nina. They were lucky they were only five feet from the ground. Harry landed on top of Nina, their faces stopping inches away from each other. The raven haired boy got up and offered a hand to the raven haired girl. She giggled and took his hand. He pulled her up and they started to brush themselves off. The others ran to circle them.

"You okay there mate?" asked Fred.

Nina and Harry nodded. Molly had a hand over her chest, she searched Nina for bruises and injuries. She blushed and thanked Molly. After being searched no broken bones or bruises were found. Charlie, George, and Ginny pulled Nina into their group hug, cheering and laughing gleefully. Ron scowled, Hermione noticed this and pinched his arm again. He yelped and distanced himself from her.

"That was wonderful Nina!" congratulated Hermione. "It flew right into your hand!"

Nina broke away from the team and smiled at Hermione. "Thanks," she said. She looked up at the sky and noticed the darkening clouds.

"I should be getting home." she said. Charlie pouted.

"Come by tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Giggling, she nodded. She pulled out her wand and was about to apparate when Harry stopped her.

"I'll see you to your flat." he said and held his hand out to her. She blinked and then smiled. Nodding, she put away her wand as Harry pulled his out. She took his offered hand and they apparated away. They apparated into the living room of a large flat.

"Nina is that you?" came a deep voice.

"Yeah!" replied Nina. A tall brown haired man stepped out from the kitchen. He took a look at Harry and snarled. Before he could lunge at Harry Nina had her wand out. She pointed it at Marcus.

"_Immobulus!_" she said. Marcus froze in his place. She shook her head and turned to Harry.

"He's over protective, sorry." she smiled sheepishly to Harry. "Thank you for dropping me off."

Harry ignored Marcus and his attempted attack to smile at her. "No problem."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Harry froze as the smell of strawberries and lavenders invaded his senses. The feel of soft lips on his skin made his skin flush. All too soon it ended. He cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"You know where to find me." she said. He nodded and apparated out of the room. She turned around to glare at her guardian, black curls swinging as she moved. She pointed her wand at him and muttered the counter curse. Once he was free he mumbled and went into the kitchen. She followed him and sat on the counter, crossing her arms and pouting at the back of his head.

"You really are too over protective!" she mumbled. Marcus sighed and turned around to look at her, his brown eyes soft as they always were when he was with her.

"You are my adopted little sister and I do not want you hanging with the enemy." he said calmly. She raised an eyebrow at this, pout leaving her lips. She started to laugh, gripping the counter so she wouldn't fall.

"The enemy? We're not in school anymore!"

He ignored her and looked at her clothes. "Where's the jumper you were wearing?"

"Oh I transfigured it." she said. She waved her wand, changing her clothes back.

"We're you over with Oliver?"

"I find it hard to believe you forgive Oliver but not Harry." she scoffed. "And no. I was at the Burrow with the Weasley's. We had a fun game of Quidditch."

"Did you win?" he asked. She blinked at him. "I'm just jokin' squirt! I'm glad you had fun. But if they mistreat you, you come to me."

He ruffled her hair. She made a face and hopped off the counter.

"You know I never hide my feelings."

"Yeah, I think you're the bluntest person in the world. When you need to piss you're so descriptive."

"Yes because my piss empties from my urethra and into the toilet."

"You don't here me banging on the bathroom door when its occupied hollering, "I gotta empty my bladder! My urethra's gonna burst!""

"That's cause you're not blunt like me."

"Shut up and go change."

"Bleeeh!" she stuck her tongue out at him and went to go change.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dinner at the Burrow

**Title : Good Day  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing(s) : Harry/Nina (OC) & Ron/Hermione (slight references)  
>Minor Character(s) : Weasley family, Marcus Flint, &amp; Oliver Wood<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language & Sexual Joke  
>Summary : It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out witch from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : I originally meant for this to be a FredOC story but the plot just didn't go well with the prankster in my eyes. Be nice and review :)  
>P.S. The lyrics belong to this youtuber : MissingMoA. Credit to her for the lyrics :)<br>**

* * *

><p>The next day Nina was sent a note from Molly. She looked down at it and smiled. She got up and went into the kitchen, Marcus had just finished making breakfast. He looked up to see her and smiled. She returned the smile and looked back down at the note, squeezing it.<p>

"Want to come with me to the Burrow?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Weasley's and I do not get along well." he said and continued before Nina could speak. "And I especially do not get along with that Potter boy."

"_Pleeeease!_" she pleaded. "For me?"

He sighed and put his hands up. "Okay, okay!"

She beamed and picked up her fork. The two bickered throughout the whole morning.

Marcus tagged along with Nina later that afternoon to the cafe. He took a seat and waited as she performed. He watched the audience, they were captivated by that sweet voice. She had kept a lot of customers returning to the cafe. Her performance ended and as she walked off the stage that waiter, Kevin, took hold of her hand. Marcus fumed on the inside. Looking at that ingrate touching his little sister made him want to snap the boy's neck. He was about to stand up when he saw Harry take Nina's other hand, pulling her behind him. He could hear them talking from here.

"I'm sorry but I'd like it if you didn't bother my girlfriend." said Harry. Marcus raised his eyebrows at that but quietly watched.

"G-girlfriend?" the waiter stuttered. Harry nodded and pulled Nina toward Marcus' table. She smiled thankfully at Harry.

"Thank you." she said. Harry shook his head and smiled back.

"It's nothing." he said. "Mrs. Weasley was wondering if you and Marcus would join the Weasley's for dinner."

The raven haired girl's eyes darted to the brunette boy's, eyes pleading. Marcus nodded and thought it was safe to show Harry his nice side.

"Thank you for helping Nina there." said Marcus. He smiled, the small gesture made his whole face soften. Harry was surprised to hear the thankful soft tone. He was even more surprised to see him smile. He smiled back.

"If you want Marcus, we were planning to have another game of Quidditch before lunch." said Harry. "We could all play a game."

Marcus shook his head. "I'm tired out from riding a broom. Wood and I had a game yesterday. We're both a bit sore from riding the broom wrongly."

"More like riding Oliver's broomstick." mumbled Nina. She watched Marcus blush, and look down. She smirked.

"I'll keep score and watch for penalties." he said. Harry nodded and looked at his watch.

"We better get going if we want to make it before dinner. Charlie's gonna be sad that his seeker isn't there." teased Harry. She giggled and rolled her eyes. She led them out back, into the alley. She took Harry's hand and then Marcus' as they apparated. They were apparated to the Burrow. They met the others who were waiting, already geared up and set. Nina greeted Hermione and Ginny. She noticed Ginny glaring at her and it was starting to bug her. She ignored it and transfigured her clothes, taking the broom Charlie handed to her. Marcus sat next to Hermione and played as the commentator. The others kicked of the brooms, game immediately starting as Hermione released the bludgers and snitch, throwing the quaffle up. Ginny immediately snatched it and made her way to Ron.

"Ginny's got the quaffle and is heading straight for the keeper's ring." said Marcus, observing the game. She threw the quaffle that was blocked by Ron. "Ron's blocked the quaffle and Percy's got the quaffle."

Percy dodged a bludger that was knocked in his direction. He threw the quaffle neatly through one of the hoops behind Charlie.

"And Percy scores for Harry!" commented Marcus.

"10 points to Harry!" said Hermione. Harry was busy cheering for Percy that he didn't notice Nina make a dive. When he did notice her, she was already chasing the snitch. He panicked and made a dive too, following not a few feet away from her. She leaned forward and made a grab for the snitch. She stopped abruptly and held the snitch up for Hermione to see.

"Nina's got the snitch!" says Marcus, smiling and clapping.

"150 points to Charlie!" announces Hermione. Charlie and George pump a fist in the air, cheering. Ginny smirks at Percy and Ron, making Ron hit the quaffle Percy had been holding in her direction. She dodged it easily and stuck her tongue out at him. Harry who hadn't been fast enough to stop his own broom flew off of his and landed on Nina's. She jerked forward a little and looked behind her. She smiled and giggled.

"Got lonely of flying alone?" she teased. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed and landed on the grass. Harry moved so he was standing in front of her. He took a curl in his fingers and played with the soft hair. They had a whole audience of Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Marcus, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur.

"_Aww,_" cooed Hermione, hands clasped. "They look so cute together!"

Ginny cleared her throat loudly. The two broke away, faces red. Nina coughed and transfigured her clothes back. She brushed down her shorts and followed the others into the Burrow. They all sat around the table as Molly set the plates down. Dinner began and everyone engaged in conversation. Harry glanced at Nina who was eating a strawberry. He blushed and stared down at his dinner. He hissed and turned to look at Ginny who kicked him under the table. He glared and she glared back.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he whispered furiously.

"Why are you pinning after that overgrown child?" she whispered back just as furiously.

"She's not an overgrown child! She's a teenager who is childish. And why the hell are you suddenly interested in my private life?"

"She's not worth it."

He kicked her under the table. She jumped and hissed, attracting the attention of everyone from the table. She sat back down and forced a smile.

"Just hit my leg really hard against the leg of my chair." she reassured. The attention moved away and she glared at Harry.

"You have no respect for women."

"I have no respect for a sodding git who says people aren't worth it. And last time I checked I broke up with you after I graduated Hogwarts."

She sat in her chair, glaring and gripping the edge of her seat. "I still love you Harry..."

"Well I'm sorry but as my actions obviously state, I love someone else." he said harshly. He stood up and went to go sit next to Nina who was talking to Percy about Arithmancy. She turned around to look at Harry and smile.

"You look fired up." she pointed out. He chuckled.

"A little." he said.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Just a little trouble with Ginny."

"Is she mad at me?" she asked quietly, eyes widening in an innocent matter. "She was glaring at me."

"I just discussed that with her so if she glares just ignore her." he said. She pouted but nodded. He took the strawberry from his own plate and pushed it to the raven haired girl's lips. She looked down and bit from the fruit. He noticed how she nibbled on the strawberry, her eating habits reminded him oddly of how a bunny would eat something. He thought it was adorable. He patted her head and took a bite from the already bitten food. They didn't know they had an audience of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Marcus, and Molly. Hermione and Molly were beaming and gushing about how they made a cute couple. Ron was uncomfortable at watching the mushy public display. Ginny looked like she wanted to strangle Nina and Marcus was smiling, noticing a little sparkle in his little sister's eyes.

They were all gathered in the living room of the Burrow. The twins had somehow convinced her to sing a song for them. She sat at the piano and ran her hands along the ivory keys, playing a soft melody.

_Our love is like an endless roller coaster road  
>After all of the ups and downs we've had<br>Now I gotta let you go_

_I was naive, I thought together we'd grow old  
>When I think of the times I've hurt you so<br>It pains my heart soul_

_Now just let it be  
>'Cause there's nothing to do but let go<br>Until the world will allow our love then  
>We will say goodbye<em>

_It's okay baby, please don't cry  
>We've come to the end of our journey tonight<br>But you'll meet me somewhere down the line  
>We'll be lovers again in another life<em>

There was a short musical pause. The soft melodies coming from the piano and a soft voice harmonizing.

_Day after day we fought a never ending war  
>All this anger it truly blinded us<br>'Till we couldn't see no more_

_So many night I stayed up, worrying alone  
>'Cause I buried the guilt inside my heart<br>'Till tears would overflow_

_Now just let it be  
>'Cause there's nothing to do but let go<br>Until the world will allow our love then  
>We will say goodbye<em>

_It's okay baby please don't cry  
>We've come to the end of our journey tonight<br>But you'll meet me somewhere down the line  
>We'll be lovers again in another life<em>

There was another short musical pause.

_When tears come to me  
>When I feel sad and low<br>I remember the times you used to hold me close  
>We don't have to fight<br>Don't have to fight no more  
>Alright?<em>  
><em>And please don't cry<em>

She continued to play, fingers moving gracefully over the ivory keys as she harmonized. She played the last notes on the piano and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. The room erupted in applause. She bowed her head and thanked them.

"Dear, you have a wonderful voice!" complimented Molly.

"Thank you mum." she said and smiled to her. Molly blushed and hugged the girl.

"Dear, you are going to kill mum if you continue being so adorable!" she pinched the raven haired girl's cheek softly. Nina giggled, she was starting to love the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met his. She smiled to him.

Night came and the Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry went to see off Marcus and Nina. They were in the grass area, bidding the two a goodnight and goodbye. Harry hugged Nina and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She beamed at him and Harry's heart was swelling.

"Bye dears!" said Molly. "Come by whenever you like!"

"Thanks mum!" said Marcus and Nina. They waved as they apparated to their flat. They separated ways as they got ready for bed. Marcus was about asleep when Nina sneaked into his bed. She cuddled up next to her older brother and pinched him awake. He mumbled and opened his eyes to look at his little sister.

"Hmm?" he hummed. "What?"

"What does it mean if my heart skips a beat when I look at someone?" she asked him, eyes wide with curiosity. Marcus was wide awake now. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised in interest.

"It means you fancy 'im." he said and stopped to think. "Or 'er, if you're pinning after a bird."

She made a face. "I fancy blokes not birds."

"Who's the bloke?"

"Harry."

"Hairy?" he teased. "You fancy hair?"

"No!" she pouted. "Harry Potter."

"I'm only jokin' with you." said Marcus. He wrapped his arms around his little sister and pulled her close. She snuggled into him and smiled sleepily. "I knew I saw a sparkle in your eye."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"Only to me." he reassured. She nodded and relaxed. When he opened his mouth to speak he noticed his raven haired sister had fallen asleep. He chuckled and pulled the covers higher up over them.


	4. Chapter 4 : Yule Ball

**Title : Good Day  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing(s) : Harry/Nina (OC) & Ron/Hermione (slight references)  
>Minor Character(s) : Weasley family, Marcus Flint, &amp; Oliver Wood<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out wizard from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : I originally meant for this to be a FredOC story but the plot just didn't go well with the prankster in my eyes. Be nice and review :)**

* * *

><p>The next day Hermione apparated to Nina and Marcus' flat. She had to tie Harry down to find out where the raven haired girl lived. Nina and Marcus were surprised to hear the pop of apparation. They were just heading out to the cafe when Hermione popped in. The brunette girl was happy to have caught the girl before she had left. Harry was already at the cafe with Charlie, who wanted to tag along.<p>

"Nina!" said Hermione. She flung her arms around the shorter girl and pulled her into a hug. She gave Marcus a hug too.

The raven haired girl smiled sweetly to Hermione. "What brings you here Hermione?" she asked.

"Ginny's invited Harry to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts!" she said. Nina flinched inwardly but kept the sweet smile.

"And?"

"Harry declined and he's going to take you!" Her eyes widened owlishly and she looked at Hermione, who was waiting to hear what she would say. She looked at Marcus who smiled and nudged her.

"Did Harry send you to ask me?" she asked Hermione. The brunette shook her head.

"I told him I was going to see if you've left already." she said. "He's going to ask you so act like you don't know."

She nodded as Hermione apparated away. Once she was gone, Nina lunged at her brother and squealed happily. Marcus chuckled and hugged her, patting her back. She pulled away to give him a bright smile. She remembered that she didn't have anything to wear. Before she could panic Marcus reassured her that he and Hermione would go shopping later. He apparated them to the alley behind the cafe. They entered the small cafe, the smell of coffee surrounding them. Nina tried to act neutral but she felt like bouncing around in happiness. She grabbed the guitar that was propped against the wall.

Marcus took a seat next to Charlie. Charlie looked around, fascinated. Nina walked up onto the stage, her guitar in her hands. Everyone's eyes snapped up to look at her as she began to sing, soft voice carrying out through the cafe. Even the workers stopped to look at her. She thanked the crowd with a smile and walked off, setting the guitar off to the side as she sat next to Marcus.

"You're a really great singer!" complimented Charlie.

"Have you ever thought about joining a record company?" asked Hermione.

"I don't want to sing in big crowds." replied Nina. "Fame and fortune in the muggle world could be really... Harsh. I like performing here anyways."

Harry stood up and gently grabbed Nina's hand, pulling her to an empty corner of the small cafe. He looked down at her and cradled her hand between his own.

"Would you like to go with me to the Yule Ball?" asked Harry. His green eyes hopeful. Nina was shocked to hear the words actually come from him. She shook off her shocked expression and nodded, beaming.

"I'll pick you up at 7 pm." he said and kissed her cheek. She blushed as Harry walked out of the cafe. She took the empty seat next to Hermione and patted her warm cheeks. Hermione and Marcus were smiling smugly at her and Charlie was chuckling.

Marcus and Charlie apparated away once Hermione mentioned shopping for a dress. Nina pouted at Marcus' retreating head. He promised he'd help her pick out one. Hermione pulled her through every wizard clothing shop before finding the right dress. It was a lavender embroidered dress. There was a little bit too much skin to show so she wore a black tank on the inside. Hermione was already changed and fixed up. She was working on the raven haired girl's hair. She made the curls more loose and curled out some pieces of her bangs, putting in small star hair pins. When she was done Hermione tossed the lavender three inch heels to her. The raven haired girl grumbled as she put them on. She walked out to the living room where Charlie and Marcus were playing a game of wizard chest. They both looked up, their jaws dropping.

"Do I look that horrible?" teased Nina, pouting. Marcus snapped out of it and chuckled.

"You look beautiful." he said. "Doesn't she Charlie?"

Charlie just nodded, mouth still open. Hermione rolled her eyes while Nina laughed.

"I need to go meet Ron." said Hermione. "I'll see you later!"

She apparated out of the room, leaving the three. Nina played with the lace hem of her dress while chewing on her lip. She was nervous and waiting for Harry was killing her. She glanced at the clock, six forty-five. Marcus tried to calm her down.

"Hey don't worry." comforted Marcus. "He'll think you'll look beautiful and hopefully you'll get your first kiss tonight."

Her eyes widened. "He's gonna kiss me?" she squeaked.

Charlie chuckled. "If he's smart his hands will stay in appropriate places."

"Come off it Marcus." said Charlie. "Harry is a gentlemen."

There was an apparation pop heard just outside the door. It was followed by a knock. Nina started to panic, chewing on her bottom lip. Marcus rolled his eyes and went to answer the door. Harry stood there sporting a white button up, black slacks, and a black blazer. In his hands was a bracelet. He looked over at Nina and blushed, cheeks darkening. Nina walked over to Harry and took the bracelet. It wrapped around her wrist and shone. It was a simple gold bracelet with her name and a rose design on it. She thanked Harry and kissed his cheek. Marcus explained the rules to Harry about touching before letting them apparate away.

They entered the Great Hall. It was like the last Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The room looked like it had snowed. They talked to some of Harry's old classmates and friends. She talked to Hermione before she ran over to help the choking Ron. Harry gently grabbed her hand.

"Want to dance?" he asked, tilting his head toward the dance floor. She nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor. Harry rested a hand on the small of her back and his other held Nina's own hand. Her own free hand was placed on his shoulder. They waltzed, moving gracefully and easily. They smiled at each other, beaming.

"Who did you take during 4th year?" asked Nina, eyes curious.

"Parvati Patil." answered Harry. "Who did you go with?"

"Draco Malfoy." she said. "He was a horrible dancer. He made the mistake of moving his hand lower past my back. Marcus saw."

Harry chuckled. "Wondered why Malfoy had a black eye the next day."

She smiled. "You're a better dancer than he was."

"And you are way nicer and less demanding than Parvati."

She beamed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Harry rested his own cheek on her head. The music slowed and the two danced closely, their bodies chest to chest. After a few minutes, he led her out of the Great Hall and out to get some fresh air. They sat on the steps of the main entrance. Harry had his blazer around Nina's shoulders. She was already warm but kept an arm around her in case. Light brown eyes met bright green ones. Before the two could register what they were doing, their lips were joined, moving against each other softly. They pulled away and smiled.

"How sweet." came a voice. They looked up to see Ginny, arms crossed and a glass of water in one hand.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" asked Harry, he was standing up now.

"Dean asked me to the ball. You know its not nice to leave your girlfriend to dance with other people."

Nina's heart sank and she looked up at Harry. He looked down at her with reassuring eyes. "Ex-girlfriend." he spat.

"Some people shouldn't pretend to be a princess." tsked Ginny. She poured her glass over Nina's hair. Nina sat calmly. "What? Ice princess can't cry?"

Nina had her wand out, she snarled. "I am not a princess and neither are you!"

"I'm way more fit to be a princess than you." laughed Ginny.

"Yeah because people want a princess who holds grudges and pick on people. Guys are just lining up to date you huh? You're innocent face won't always lure in a guy because your bitter heart shows." spat Nina. Ginny looked like she was going to pull Nina's hair out. Nina pointed her wand at Ginny.

"_Locomotor mortis!_" said Nina. Ginny's legs and arms fell to her sides, her body binded by something.

"_Incarcerous._" Ginny's body was tied in ropes.

"_Rictusempra._" Ginny started to laugh non-stop. Nina walked off after, pissed and exaughsted. Harry didn't glance back at Ginny as he followed after Nina. He stopped her just before she was going to apparate. His eyes pleading as he took her hand in his. She wasn't cyring but her eyes were hurt and watery. He brushed his hand against her cheek softly. She put her hand over his and smiled. He leaned forward for the second time that night and kissed her softly. They broke away and smiled.

"You don't have to say it back but... I love you." he said, rubbing his thumb over her cheek repeatedly.

"I love you too." she said and hugged him. He hugged her back. After a few minutes, she felt the familiar sensation of apparation. She opened her eyes to find herself in the living room of her flat. She looked up from his shoulder and smiled to him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." he said and pressed his lips to hers. They heard someone clear their throat. Marcus, Charlie, and Oliver stood near the kitchen door. They two flushed and broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Harry chuckled and nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he apparated. She performed a quick drying and cleaning spell on herself. She looked up to meet the brown eyes of her older brother.

"Hey guys." she said, flushing. Marcus smiled while Charlie and Oliver chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see the day you became the shy girl." teased Oliver as he hugged her. He lifted her off the ground and spun her. She moaned as she got dizzy. He chuckled and set her down.

"So I see you two have had your first kisses." says Marcus.

"Well its time for us to go Oliver." cuts in Charlie. "Its late and we're cutting into family time."

The two apparated away, chuckling. She blushed and looked at Marcus. She let tears fall out of her eyes. She lunged herself at her brother and cried in his arms. He was shocked but he hugged her back, rocking her back and forth comfortingly. He didn't know what would have made her cry. She hasn't cried ever since third year when she found out her parents died. He gently took her face in his hands, eyes locking.

"What's wrong? Is it Harry?" he asked. If Harry did anything to her he'd make sure to shove a broom up his arse and then continue to cut off the boy's cock. He fumed on the inside, trying not to show it on the outside.

She shook her head. "Ginny." she said. He blinked. He couldn't believe that innocent faced red head would do anything to his little sister if she wanted to live.

"What did that Weasel do to you?"

"Is it true she and Harry went out?"

Marcus became uncomfortable. He had heard from Oliver that the two had dated. He looked down at his crying sister and slowly nodded his head. She rested her forehead on his chest and snarled.

"She's a bloody bastard and if no one watches me when we go to the Burrow I will sectumsempra or avada kedavra her ass. Of course I need to find someone to teach me avada kedavra." she snarled.

"Hey, don't mind her." he said. "She's just not over the bloke."

She let out a breath and nodded. "I snapped tonight. I was lucky I hadn't done anything stupid."

"Your very strong willed and calm." he comforted. "Now go change and get ready for bed."

"I want to sleep next to my brother." she pouted, light brown eyes innocent.

"You are a grown girl-"

"With a childish innocence and personality."

"Should I just get rid of your own bed and let you share mine?"

She nodded and smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Go change and hop in when you're done."

She saluted him with a goofy smile as she walked off to change.


	5. Chapter 5 : Dinner with the Godfather

**Title : Good Day  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing(s) : Harry/Nina (OC) & Ron/Hermione (slight references)  
>Minor Character(s) : Weasley family, Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, etc.<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out wizard from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : I originally meant for this to be a FredOC story but the plot just didn't go well with the prankster in my eyes. Be nice and review :)**

* * *

><p>Nina woke up the next morning to a bouquet of flowers on the bed-side table. She smiled and sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the flowers and picked up the letter next to it. She unrolled the parchment and read the note.<p>

_Nina,_

_I know it's sort of early but we have been crushing on each other for awhile... I'd like it if you met my godfather. So after your performance at the cafe, I was wondering if you could apparate to 12 Grimmlaud Place? You can send me an owl. Oh and I hope you enjoy the flowers. I heard you liked Lilacs. I love you._

_-Harry_

Nina smiled and smelled the bouquet. She turned over the parchment and dug through the bed-side table's drawer for a quill and ink. She wrote a quick note back, making sure her handwriting was readable.

_Harry,_

_Of course I'd love to meet your godfather! I'll be around at 4 pm. I enjoyed the flowers, and I do like Lilacs. Thank you so much Harry, I love you too._

_-Nina_

Nina wasn't the girly type so she didn't seal her letters with a kiss nor did she spray it with perfume. She whistled, calling in Marcus' owl. She handed the note to the owl and it flew off without a hoot. She got out of bed and cleaned up. She went into the kitchen, bouquet in hands. She dug through the cabinets and found a vase. She filled it halfway with water and put the bouquet in it. She looked up to see Marcus sipping coffee. He smiled to her. She smiled back and sat down at the table, eating breakfast.

"Why so smiley?" asked Marcus.

"I'm going to meet Harry's godfather." she answered.

"You do know his godfather is Sirius Black?"

"You do know that Sirius was innocent."

"Just saying. He is a wolf."

"His animagus is a wolf. Stop your worrying and untwist your knickers."

Marcus snort laughed, resulting in Nina laughing. "Like I wear knickers."

"So you don't wear anything?" Nina put on a playful shocked expression. She then smirked and waggled her eyebrows. "It's all for Oliver huh?"

"Shut up and eat." he mumbled, cheeks red. "Should I get rid of your bed today then?"

Nina smiled and nodded. "I don't like sleeping alone. You snore like a dragon but I'll live."

He rolled his eyes and stuffed the toast into her mouth.

Later that day Nina had raided her whole closet looking for something suitable to wear. After changing so many times she settled for purple skinny jeans and a floral top. Before she apparated Marcus threw her a jacket, telling her it was cold out. She slipped it on and apparated. She stopped just outside a neighborhood, she could tell it was a muggle neighborhood just by looking around. She wondered which one was 12 Grimmlaud Place. She watched as the houses moved, a hidden one showing up. She smiled and walked up to it, the number 12 right above the door. She knocked on the door and waited, pulling her jacket closer to her body. Harry answered the door, smiling.

"Glad you could make it." he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and followed him in.

"You've met Marcus, its only fair I meet your guardian too." she says. He chuckles and they walk into the dining room. He holds out her seat for her. She smiles and sits. From the kitchen a tall man with wavy hair and gray eyes walked in. He looked at Nina and smiled, walking over and shaking her hand.

"You must be Nina." he says.

She nods. "Yes Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Sirius."

"Yes, Sirius." He pats her head and winks in Harry's direction.

"My, you're even more beautiful than Harry's described." she blushed and looked in Harry's direction. He was blushing too. "I'll have dinner out in a moment."

Harry took a seat across from her and smile apologetically. "He's a real joker, like Fred and George."

She nodded and smiled. "I like your godfather, he seems very nice."

"He is."

Sirius reappeared with three plates of spaghetti. He placed one in front of each of them and took a seat. He reached for the wine and poured himself a glass.

"Do you drink wine Nina?" he asked her. She nodded and he poured her a cup. He looked at Harry.

"How about you?" Harry nodded too and watched as his godfather poured him a glass.

"So Nina, what house were you in?" asked Sirius casually after taking a sip from his wine.

"I was in Slytherin." she answered. His expression looked like a mix between shock and amusement. He nodded.

"Did you play Quidditch?"

"Yes, I played as Seeker."

He nodded. Dinner continued that way. They ate and Nina answered any questions asked by Sirius. Sirius thought the girl was perfect for Harry and wondered when the two would get married. He knew they were still young and not ready for marriage but he knew the two would never separate. He couldn't help comparing Nina to Ginny. Nina was genuinely nice and sweet. She had a smile that could light up a room and humor that could even make Severus Snape laugh.

It was getting late and Nina was outside talking to Harry. The two sat on the steps and cuddled. Harry draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Warm yet?" he asked.

"My lips aren't." she joked. Harry smiled and leaned over, capturing her lips with his own. The two were just getting to the point of using tongues when they heard a cough. The two broke apart blushing to see Sirius leaning on the door frame, cup of wine in one hand.

"Harry it's pretty late." said Sirius. "Don't you think she should be getting home."

"Can never snog a girl near this man." mumbled Harry.

Nina giggled and kissed Harry's cheek. "I should get going. Marcus will go on a rampage if I'm not home. Thank you Sirius for the dinner and inviting me over."

"It's not a problem dear." he said with a smile. "Oh and when you two have children, keep my name in mind."

She blushed and nodded while Harry looked horrified. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

With that she apparated to her apartment. She peeled off her clothes and changed into her pajama's. She slipped into bed next to Marcus.

"How was dinner?" he asked her.

"Fun and hilarious." she answered.

"How so?"

"Sirius kept babying Harry and I almost burst out laughing at his expressions." Marcus smiled and chuckled.

"Go to sleep now."

"Okay."

"DID YOU DRINK WINE?"

Nina pretended to be asleep, a big smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6 : Promise

**Title : Good Day  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing(s) : Harry/Nina (OC) & Ron/Hermione (slight references)  
>Minor Character(s) : Weasley family, Marcus Flint, &amp; Oliver Wood<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out wizard from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : I originally meant for this to be a FredOC story but the plot just didn't go well with the prankster in my eyes. Be nice and review :)  
>P.S. The lyrics belong to this youtuber : ashilia4life. Credit to her for the lyrics :)<br>**

* * *

><p>Nina and Harry walked around the hills of grass near the Burrow. Hands entwined, Nina's head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's cheek on her head. The two stared up at the starry night, smiling to each other. The two were standing on the highest hill. Harry's free hand touched cold metal in his pocket. He pulled out the gold band and took Nina's right hand. He slipped the band onto her ring finger and smiled. She looked down at her hand with her eyes wide.<p>

"It's a promise ring." he said softly, brushing the bangs out of her face. He held up his hand to show her a similar ring on his right hand ring finger. "My name is carved into your ring and your name on mine."

"Harry... Thank you." she said, tears coming to her eyes. He smiled and leaned down, kissing the tears away. She giggled. He turned her so she was facing him straight on. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Let's make a promise. A promise that the stars, God, and our deceased parents will see. Do you Nina Joy Park, promise to love me always? No matter what may happen to me?"

"I promise. Do you Harry James Potter, promise to love me always? No matter what may happen to me?"

"I promise." Slowly, Harry leaned down to press his lips softly to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. They pulled away and smiled to each other. He watched as she apparated home before walking back to the Burrow, smiling widely. As he neared the entrance to the house, a figure appeared from the shadows. Ginny walked out from the shadows, twirling her wand between her fingers, a nasty smile on her face.

"_Obliviate._" she said and pointed her wand at him, erasing all memories of Nina along with her break up with him. She tucked her wand away and looked at Harry, putting on an innocent expression.

"Harry?" she asked, voice full of innocence.

"Yes, love?" asked Harry as he draped an arm around her. "What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"Waiting for you." she said and wrapped an arm around his waist. The two entered the Burrow, everyone stopping to stare at the two. Hermione looked the most shocked along with mad. She stood up abruptly, knocking over the coffee table in the process. She stomped over to Ginny.

"What did you do to Harry?" growled Hermione.

"Hermione, calm down." said Harry. "Am I not allowed to hold my girlfriend like this?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "What have you done to Harry?"

"I didn't do anything to Harry. He just decided I was better than Nina."

Hermione's fists clenched and she reached for her own wand. "_Accio Ginny's wand._"

Ginny's wand lifted from her back pocket, floating into Hermione's hand. Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny's and mumbled, "_Prior incantato._"

The wand projected an image of what had happened awhile ago. The others in the room watched as Ginny cast an obliviate on Harry. Hermione gritted her teeth and snapped Ginny's wand in half, making Ginny and a few gasp. The wand glowed at the ends from where it was broken.

"You don't deserve to have a wand." growled Hermione, pulling Harry out of Ginny's grasp and pushing him to Ron. "How could you? Harry specifically told you he was in love with someone else. He loved Nina, we all accepted the fact he loved someone else, why couldn't you?"

"Because Harry is mine."

Tension rose as Hermione slapped Ginny across the face. Ginny's eyes widened and she lifted a shaky hand to her stinging cheek.

"What are you doing to her?" demanded Harry, pushing past Hermione to comfort Ginny. "I don't know a Nina person nor have I loved anyone by that name. I only love Ginny."

"I hope you are damn happy Ginerva." breathed Hermione. "And damn you to hell with your ways."

With that she apparated just outside of Nina and Marcus' flat. She hastily knocked on the door, hoping one of them was awake despite the time. She sighed in relief when Marcus answered the door. Marcus on the other hand was surprised to see Hermione at their flat. He invited her in, watching as she rushed in, looking around. He noticed she had been looking around for Nina. He invited her to sit down and made her a cup of tea before going to wake up Nina. Nina woke up and skipped to the kitchen, plopping down in a seat across her best friend. She smiled but let it be replaced by a worried look when she saw how Hermione looked so shaken. She rested a hand on one of Hermione's shaking ones and smiled.

"**_Ginny erased you from Harry's mind._**" blurted Hermione. Nina's heart stopped and Marcus dropped a cup. He slowly made his way toward the table and put a hand on Nina's shoulder. Nina was breathing hard now, tears coming to her eyes.

"W-what?" asked the raven haired girl, voice cracking and eyes blinking rapidly. Her other hand gripped the edge of the table. Marcus put a hand over his little sister's hand, slowly pulling the hand away from the table. He held the hand in his gently.

"Ginny cast an obliviate on Harry." repeated Hermione. She watched as her best friend break down, a hand clutching the spot of her shirt that was over her heart. Hermione ran over to her friend's side and hugged the crying girl. After the two had fell asleep -Hermione hugging Nina- Marcus levitated the two and rested them on his bed. He pulled the covers over them and accioed an extra blanket and pillow. He laid on the couch, making himself comfortable for the next day where he would most likely be woken up by his heart broken sister.

Nina sat at the grand piano. She straightened up and started to play a song that was almost close to a wedding march. Ginny had picked this melody and wrote lyrics specifically for Nina to sing and play along to. She cried countless times, practicing this song. She put away her emotions, smiling and it pained her.

_I've tried to say goodbye  
>But when I see you smile I wish that I could be the one right there<br>My heart it aches I just cant let, let, let you know  
>You are my everything I just can't let you go<br>I hid my love for you, you've been the one right from the start  
>But if you knew the way I felt, we'd only drift apart<em>  
><em>So I hold my breath for just a little longer<br>Oh please be happy and move on_

_Baby, can you hear me please don't take her hand  
>Cause you should be my only<br>I've been waiting, can't you understand?_  
><em>Look at me now<em>

_When the music plays with a promise you will never be by my side  
>And every sleepless night I prayed I was dreaming<br>Hoping that the sun wouldn't rise_

Nina's fingers gracefully glided over the piano, she willed herself not to cry and smiled more. The Weasley's, Hermione, and Marcus cringed at the smile but held their tongues.

_I've tried to let you go, you can never understand  
>I wish that I could be the one to take your hand.<em>  
><em>But now its over I have no more tears to cry<br>Still when I'm all alone I feel you by my side  
>You'll always be the one I think about you day and night<br>I've seen this coming for so long, why should I even fight  
>So I close my eyes and slip into this nightmare<br>Oh please be happy and move on  
><em>

_Baby, can you hear me please don't take her hand  
>Cause you should be my only<br>I've been waiting, can't you understand?_  
><em>Look at me now<em>

_When the music plays with a promise you will never be by my side  
>And every sleepless night I prayed I was dreaming<br>Hoping that the sun wouldn't rise_

The audience turned as Ginny walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. Nina played out the musical pause that was a short piece of the wedding march, not once looking up to see Ginny's smug smile.

_Oh boy will you fly away  
>So I forget the day<br>I can't erase all of my memories of you  
>I'll give you everything this song is all I have<br>And you've captured my heart  
>No oh<em>

_When the music plays with a promise you will never be by my side  
>And every sleepless night I prayed I was dreaming<br>Hoping that the sun wouldn't rise_

Nina ended the song and stood up as Ginny stepped up to where Harry was. The raven haired girl bowed her head and took her seat next to Marcus, taking his hand in hers.

"Do you Ginerva Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked the priest.

"I do." said Ginny, smiling as she glanced at Harry. Nina's brown eyes locked onto the promise ring on her hand. Eyes watering as memories flooded through her.

_"150 points to Charlie's team!" announced Hermione. "Charlie wins!"_

_Harry was too late to stop his broom so he ran straight into Nina. They were lucky they were only five feet from the ground. Harry landed on top of Nina, their faces stopping inches away from each other. The raven haired boy got up and offered a hand to the raven haired girl. She giggled and took his hand. He pulled her up and they started to brush themselves off. The others ran to circle them._

x_  
><em>

_"150 points to Charlie!" announces Hermione. Charlie and George pump a fist in the air, cheering. Ginny smirks at Percy and Ron, making Ron hit the quaffle Percy had been holding in her direction. She dodged it easily and stuck her tongue out at him. Harry who hadn't been fast enough to stop his own broom flew off of his and landed on Nina's. She jerked forward a little and looked behind her. She smiled and giggled._

_"Got lonely of flying alone?" she teased. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed and landed on the grass. Harry moved so he was standing in front of her. He took a curl in his fingers and played with the soft hair. They had a whole audience of Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Marcus, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur._

x_  
><em>

_She beamed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Harry rested his own cheek on her head. The music slowed and the two danced closely, their bodies chest to chest. After a few minutes, he led her out of the Great Hall and out to get some fresh air. They sat on the steps of the main entrance. Harry had his blazer around Nina's shoulders. She was already warm but kept an arm around her in case. Light brown eyes met bright green ones. Before the two could register what they were doing, their lips were joined, moving against each other softly. They pulled away and smiled._

x_  
><em>

_"You don't have to say it back but... I love you." he said, rubbing his thumb over her cheek repeatedly._

_"I love you too." she said and hugged him. He hugged her back. After a few minutes, she felt the familiar sensation of apparation. She opened her eyes to find herself in the living room of her flat. She looked up from his shoulder and smiled to him._

x_  
><em>

_"Warm yet?" he asked._

_"My lips aren't." she joked. Harry smiled and leaned over, capturing her lips with his own. The two were just getting to the point of using tongues when they heard a cough. The two broke apart blushing to see Sirius leaning on the door frame, cup of wine in one hand._

_"Harry it's pretty late." said Sirius. "Don't you think she should be getting home."_

_"Can never snog a girl near this man." mumbled Harry._

_Nina giggled and kissed Harry's cheek. "I should get going. Marcus will go on a rampage if I'm not home. Thank you Sirius for the dinner and inviting me over."_

_"It's not a problem dear." he said with a smile. "Oh and when you two have children, keep my name in mind."_

x_  
><em>

_"Do you Nina Joy Park, promise to love me always? No matter what may happen to me?" asked Harry._

_"I promise. Do you Harry James Potter, promise to love me always? No matter what may happen to me?" asked Nina._

_"I promise."_

The raven haired girl rested her head on her older brother's shoulder, head bowed so her bangs hung in front of her eyes. "Do you Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I... No." said Harry.

Everyone in the room gasped -the Weasley's, Hermione, and Marcus shocked to hear Harry decline. Ginny looked at Harry with wide eyes while Nina zoned out of the whole scene.

"I-I feel like there's someone else but I can't remember..." said the raven haired boy and he scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on Nina.


	7. Chapter 7 : Remembrance

**Title : Good Day  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing(s) : Harry/Nina (OC) & Ron/Hermione (slight references)  
>Minor Character(s) : Weasley family and Marcus Flint<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : It's always a good day for Harry when he visits his favorite cafe. Good drinks and wonderful live entertainment. Said entertainment turns out to be a drop out wizard from Hogwarts. He tries to win her over because every day with her is a good day.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : I originally meant for this to be a FredOC story but the plot just didn't go well with the prankster in my eyes. Be nice and review :)  
>The last chapter guys, I hope you enjoy :)<br>**

* * *

><p>Harry walked over to Nina who hadn't looked up. She jumped when she felt a hand rest on the one that was gripping the hem of her white dress. She looked down at the hand that had a gold band on the ring finger. She slowly lifted her head to lock eyes with a green pair. She said nothing, just simply staring.<p>

"You." said Harry. She blinked and looked at him, face blank of any emotion.

"Why are you over here? Your wife is up there." said Nina, pointing to Ginny. Ginny was shocked that Nina hadn't pounced on the situation as she would have. Harry just looked at Nina, not moving.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You seem so familiar. Like we've known each other but I haven't met you until today."

"Ah well, nice to meet you I'm Nina Park." she said, trying to keep from bursting into tears. "Now please return to your wedding. It's rude to leave your wife standing there."

She was shocked to feel lips on her own, her brown eyes widening. She pushed him away as tears formed in her eyes. "H-hey!"

"I-"

The raven haired girl yanked her hand from Marcus' and pushed Harry out of the way. She ran out of the tent that they were in, running into the familiar grass hills of the Burrow. She kept on running until she was standing on the same hill that she and Harry promised in front of the stars, God, and their deceased parents that they'd always loved each other. She plopped onto the grass, her dress flowing around her like a river. It was night now and all she could do was stare up at the sky and cry.

"I-I didn't ask for this!" she yelled to no one, not hearing the footsteps coming to a stop behind her. "I fell in love and got hurt. I'm childish! I fell too easily!"

She furiously wiped the tears that streamed out of her eyes. "I still love you Harry... Why does it hurt so much when I'm trying to move on and be happy. No, I'll always love you but I want to forget of all the times we had together just to make this easier."

She pulled off the gold band on her right hand and pulled out her wand from the pocket of her cardigan. She pointed her wand at her head and was going to cast an obliviate when her wand was knocked out of her hands. Her brown eyes popped open. She slowly turned around to see Harry standing there. He held his right hand up, looking tired and pained. She frowned and was going to reach for her wand again.

"Nina... Don't do it love." he said softly and grabbed the hand reaching for the wand. His fingers entwined themselves with her own. She tried to yank her hand away but he wouldn't let her hand go.

"You don't remember!" yelled Nina as she kept trying to free herself from his grip. "Don't act like this! Stop pretending and go back to Ginny!"

"I'm not acting. I remember everything."

"D-don't lie." she cried. She stopped trying to pull away and let her body relax.

"I remember. The night on this very hill. A promise to the stars, God, and our parents. To love you and only you forever. No matter what may happen to you or me. I also know that you have a sensitive spot right here," he pointed to the junction of her neck and shoulder. "And you also love it when the weather is dark and gloomy despite the way it reminded you of the night your parents died."

Tears were still flowing out of her eyes. She smiled and hiccuped, pulling her hand free to wrap them arms around Harry's neck.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said and pulled away from him. He took the ring out of her hand and slipped it onto her right hand ring finger again. They smiled to each other and leaned in to kiss.


End file.
